


Where the Death leads us

by MustardPirate



Series: The world after he's gone [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, some AU, thoughts on life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardPirate/pseuds/MustardPirate
Summary: Hide and Kaneki are reunited, after two years of separation. But their meeting was not a coincidence.





	Where the Death leads us

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random thought I had, like I always have these random thoughts on life and such. So... I don't have much to say about this. Enjoy if you can.

"Kaneki, is it really you?" A familiar voice says behind me. I take my eyes off the book in my hands, the white strands of my hair cover my eyes for a moment as I turn around. 

Warm, brown eyes and a soft smile on his face are the same as two years ago, he also has gotten taller.

"You're taller than I remembered" 

He smirks and runs closer.

"Not many passengers in this train, I wonder how I didn't see you before, maybe because of the hair, don't you think" He says as he looks around. "So, where were you these past two years?" 

"I was doing... stuff" and answering like that made my throat all dry.

"Like working in that coffee shop - Anteiku, was it?" 

"Y-yes, that's right" 

"So, how about that Touka girl who was working there?" 

"What about her?"

Hide lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head forward, like he always does when he wants to know something more. "You know" He kept his eyes on me "like if you're dating her or not"

'No' Would be the simplest answer, but it wouldn't be all of the truth, and Hide would see through that. 

"She's my bodyguard" was my answer, not completely true or false. 

Hide's face still keeps it's questioning look. It looks like Hide is keeping his questions to himself. 

"So, how are you?" He finally asks.

I didn't expect that, maybe Hide doesn't want to pressure me too much. 

"I'm fine, thanks" I try to smile a bit.

"What were you reading?" 

"Just some book about birds, I have read this author's other books and they were great so I... - ah, sorry this sounds too boring" 

"No, it's not boring, go on" His face looks interested, his stance is leaning towards me and his arms are resting in his jacket's pockets.

"I just love this author and his books are great so, I kinda, you know, wanted to try some books that I don't normally read, that's all" I pressed the book against my chest, the barcode showed between my arms. 

"Huh" He leans back "maybe I should read more, like you" 

The sun is setting, the last rays of light shines through the windows, bathing Hide's face in red color. The train goes through bridges and past houses, the shadows dance in Hide's face as he stares back at me. 

"Where are you going now?" My husky voice traveled across the almost empty train. 

"I dunno, I don't have a destination" 

"Me either"

"So you're not gonna return that book to library?" 

"Maybe someday but not today" My hands around the books started getting sweaty, I don't know why. 

"That means that we can travel together, right?" 

I nodded.

"Let's go sit there" He points to the nearest seat in the train. The cold and smooth surface embraces my arm as he grabs it. I follow him to the seat. 

We are quiet for a moment, but then he starts talking.

He is facing me sideways. He pulls his hood up, all I can see is the tip of his nose. He goes silent so I continue reading.

The shadows, from right to left, travel across the pages, the words become hard to read, and everytime I turn the pages, the noise fills the train and it makes me uncomfortable.

The train finally stops, the screeching noise wakes me up from my reading.

"This is our stop" Hide says and now with a voice that is low and calmer than Hide's. I slam my book close and put it in my bag.

A cold and hardness of the bone touch my skin. It gives me shivers. It's Hide's hand, but it's assembled of bones,  **only** bones. That hand pulls me out of the doors, I can't resist for some reason.

"We're here" He stops when get out of the train. He turns around, the hooded skull with small lights in its eyes stares at me. "Welcome to afterlife"


End file.
